


i would sleep better on your floor than i would ever in my bed

by Propertybrothers



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, actually theres like 2 angst sentences, also i didnt proofread LOL, dont come for me, im not a damn world renowned lumity fanfic author, man this is my second ever piece of writing, no angst just fluff, sleepover, stop making them angsty i swaer to god let the fandom have PEACE FOR 2 SECONDS, theyre adorable dshgadsfjhabjf, yeah.........its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propertybrothers/pseuds/Propertybrothers
Summary: a cool and nice post grom  lumity sleepover, what is there not to love!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	i would sleep better on your floor than i would ever in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> did i steal the title from the first line of jim bogart by tfb?? yeah...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c29f7IA4pBE

"ah, King, since when did your fur feel so...fleshy and your warmth increase by 10 times?" said a very groggy and tired Luz as she pat the sleeping human who she thought to be King. 

"I'm not King. I'm Amity, and also do you really think I'm THAT warm?" Amity untangled herself from Luz's arms and flipped herself so she could face Luz instead of the bare wall. 

"AGH, Amity! I'm sorry, since when were you close to me!" Luz was shocked, embarrassed, flustered, her face was deepening with blush but due to the darkness, it thankfully wasn't shown very clearly. Instead, Amity put her hand on Luz's face.

"Your face is warm. I'd be lying if I said mine wasn't warm as well. I don't know how I ended up so close to you, though." Amity was lying, she knew exactly how she got close to Luz, it was quite a simple plan, really. All Amity had to do was wait for Luz to go to sleep, and wait for the right moment to pretend to rollover right into Luz's arms. Ever since Grom happened, Amity couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to be embraced once more by the one person she found herself to be, well, herself with. 

Luz playfully pushed Amity's hand away from her face and laughed, "Haha, since when did you get so bold and so weird! I'm shocked you even knew where to put your hand! That could've been my foot or even worse, it could've been Hooty."

Amity laughed at that remark, "Please, I have always been bold and "weird" but if I'm honest, I get all of it from you mostly." There was a pause, but it wasn't an awkward pause at all, it was more of a pause of sincerity and enjoyment. A silence where both parties enjoyed each other so much that they didn't have to talk or perform any action to show it. It was calm, tranquil, and warm, apart from the chilly breeze coming through from the cracked open window in the room. 

"Plus. I'm pretty sure Hooty is working on getting a restraining order on me. I wouldn't dare interact with that literal birdhouse again." both the human and witch burst into laughter, Luz laughing at the way Amity's humor is literal and always nice to listen to. Amity wasn't even laughing at her own joke, she was more-so laughing because she enjoyed seeing Luz happy, which made her happy, and Luz's laugh was incredibly infectious. After their laughing fit was over, silence cloaked the room once more. They laid in the quietness for what seemed like an eternity until Luz spoke up.

"So..." She stammered,  
"So?" Amity replied back.  
"So..Now that Grom has passed, and it has been a while. Did you ever talk to the lucky person who you wanted to ask out?" there was a clear hint of sorrow locked behind the words Luz happily choked out at Amity. Luz swore the air got colder as she felt Amity freeze. Talk about a real icebreaker of a question. It took a bit of time for Amity to answer, and gain the courage, to tell the truth, but then she finally did speak up, "Well...I...um. You see-" Amity was then cut off by Luz  
"You aren't obliged to answer the question, you know. If it is sensitive information, I won't pry any further. I learned that the first time I wanted to know more about someone's life. Remember when all of Willow's-" 

"Yeah. We won't talk about that. At least not tonight. The willow thing, I mean." Amity attempted to scoot away from Luz, but her heart and mind were telling her not to do that, and she listened to herself for once, "It's actually kind of a...funny story...I've just been avoiding telling you for very obvious reasons in 3...2...1...IactuallyplannedonaskingyououtbutIjustcouldn'tinfearofbeingrejectedandIknowitsoundsdumbandembarassingbutIactuallyreallylikeyouandGromwasthebestnightofmylifeonlybecauseofyou!" the green-haired, red-faced witch was clearly out of breath from that explosion of emotions. She could also feel tears forming, but not out of sadness.

"Woah, woah, woah. I think I got all of that, but just so I know that I'm right, can you please slow down?" Luz had a lot of emotions as well, but they couldn't be confirmed unless Amity confirmed them for her. She at least heard the muffled sniffling, so she moved closer to Amity and uncovered the small witch's face from the blankets and wiped the tears away with her hand. 

"Thank you," a small voice uttered, "I'm sorry. I'm not even sad, just baffled that I could even say all that to you. The truth is, I really really like you, Luz. I love when you let me hold your hand, I especially love when you teach me human hand customs as well, Like "high fives" and "thumb wars", I love the way you talk about the things that interest you, I love the way you study so hard to become a witch, and you are a witch, a very talented one at that, even at your skill level. Most importantly, though, I think I love you. Love is a strong word to throw around but this time I think I am certain when I say it. You make me feel so many emotions that I don't think I have ever felt before. I'm rambling a lot, aren't I? I just want you to know Grom was the best night I've had in a long time, and that I really like you, and if it isn't too much, would you like to, I don't know, maybe take things slow and hopefully form a romantic relationship with me in the future?" Amity let out a sigh of relief, glad that she finally had the chance to let her thoughts out and to get over her embarrassing, yet valid, fear of rejection. Amity laid there, waiting for a response from the girl whom she has a crush on. 

Amity slightly twitched as she felt Luz clamp her hand over her's, the difference in size alone was enough to make Amity feel safer than she ever felt before in her life.  
“Amity…” Luz started, “I honestly had no idea you felt that way, I guess I know now! Come to think of it, it all makes sense to me now! Back home, nobody ever really liked me, I guess it’s crazy to think someone as amazing as you would ever dare to imagine me holding their hand, or even being kissed. I really like you too, Amity.” Luz had an even tighter grasp on Amity’s hand, which gave Amity more sense of security as well as Luz. Luz was thinking of what else she could add to her response, the silence from Amity made her seem like her response wasn’t enough. Truth is, Luz didn’t really know how to properly express her emotions or even understand the emotions of others. Luz thought long and hard, so long she could've sworn Amity drifted off to sleep a couple of times.  
“You know, that was a very weird way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Amity.” Amity’s eyes widened, “but it is a very valid and accepted way of asking me. I do wish to take things slow with you and to have a romantic relationship in the future. I would very much like that.” Both girls gave a sigh of relief, now that both their feelings were expressed, they felt no shame and no fear. All was calm in the Owl House.  
“So, Luz, if it is alright with you...may I resume cuddling with you, you know, resume doing the thing that set off this whole chain of events..”  
“Yes, I would enjoy that very much. We need to get back to bed anyways...what time is it?” Luz grabbed her phone and turned it on, “AGHH...I should really turn my brightness down before I sleep in case of instances like this.” On her phone screen displayed the time of 3:45 am as well as a text from her mother, Luz sighed, turned her phone off, and swiftly pulled amity close to her, causing Amity’s face to be the reddest it’s ever been.  
“Yeah, I think it’s time to sleep.”  
“I agree”  
“Thank god that’s over! I can finally get some decent rest, a happy ending for everyone!” a voice far too loud for 3 am yelled, scaring both Luz and Amity.  
“King? You’re awake!?” Luz questioned  
“King sleeps in here with you?!” Amity asked Luz  
“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t he?” Luz answered back, “Anyways, now that everything is over with, including King being put to bed, I think we can peacefully sleep. Sound good?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
And with that, both witches fell asleep with arms wrapped around one another. Feeling better about themselves and the future ahead of them.


End file.
